Se busca padre para mi hijo
by Zarite
Summary: Karin miro su vientre con frialdad. Soltó un suspiro y musito en voz baja; —¿Qué te parece Shino Aburame como padre? —pregunto a su vientre.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _

**S**e busca padre para mi hijo.

Karin mastico con furia una patata frita mientras sus ojos rojizos veían luchar al Uzumaki y Uchiha. Soltó un suspiro de hastío y gruño.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Se dijo mirando fríamente su vientre. —Tu padre es un maldito hijo de puta que solo se preocupa de entrenar y no de su reluciente, hermosa y sexy novia _no oficial_ y embarazada, pero no te preocupes. —Chillo triturando otra patata entre sus dientes blancos. —Te conseguiré otro padre. ¿Qué te parece Kiba Inuzuka?

Un silencio absoluto fue la única respuesta, Karin achico los ojos.

—Nah, ¿Verdad? Es demasiado… ¿Rarito? Con ese perro a todas partes, que quizás se lo folle, sería desastroso para ti y para mí _cariño_, te imaginas, ¡tu madre abandonada por un puto perro!

Otro silencio, Karin saco otra patata.

—¿Qué te parece ese chico de los bichos? Parece majo, además _no_ habla _nada_, sería _idéntico_ a tu padre, estoy segura.

Relamió sus labios llenos de sal y grasa. Chisto la lengua segundos después.

—Pero ¡claro! No podría enseñarte nada de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, porque él es un _shinobi_ de distancia larga.

Karin negó con la cabeza, cierta desazón en sus ojos se veía con claridad.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece ese estúpido chico de verde?

Karin soltó un pequeño eructo.

—Ah, ¿Te avergonzaría verdad? ¡Eres demasiado exigente hijo! —Regaño mirando su vientre. Saco otra patata frita y miró a su primo como giraba para darle una patada a Uchiha.

—¡No! —Chillo Karin apretando la bolsa de plástico donde estaban sus patatas fritas. —¡Él no puede ser tu padre! ¡Es mi primo! Admito que si no fuera mi primo me lo follaría como salvaje, pero ¡ey!, el siguiente niño que tendríamos saldría tonto, ¿Quieres eso? ¡Tu hermano sería un estúpido completo y tendrías que cuidarlo!

Karin rodó los ojos cuando sintió una patada fuerte en su vientre, mierda, su hijo le había dado una patada en un riñón.

—Lo sé, no te gustaría cuidar de un hermano tonto.

Saco su última patata de la bolsa y la mastico hasta que vio pasar a Neji por los campos, para ser que el _shinobi_ buscaba sitio donde entrenar mientras veía sin pudor la lucha entre los dos ninjas amigo barra enemigos. Se acercó con tranquilidad y Karin trago la última patata que mantenía en su garganta, se levantó del suelo y miro detenidamente al ninja.

—Hey. —Saludo, Hyūga entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y asintió. —¿Qué te parece tener un hijo bastardo que con el tiempo sería el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempo, además de poseer el famosísimo sharingan? No tendrías que animarlo ni mimarlo, será todo un bastardo Uchiha en regla, frío, frívolo, narcisista, quizás un poco loco por mí culpa, pero el mejor. ¿Qué dices? Ah, no digas nada, te doy otra opción, el segundo hijo será tuyo por supuesto, podrás criarlo como quieras.

Neji que no sabía de qué mierda estaba hablando esa loca mujer embarazada giro para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando Karin le sostuvo la muñeca y grito casi cerca de su oído.

—¡Sasuke! — Grito fuertemente sujetando al futuro padre de su hijo bastardo. La lucha entre Uzumaki y Uchiha que había sobresalido de entrenamiento se detuvo para que el último Uchiha girara con el sharingan activado y una mirada nada amable.

—¿Qué? — Inquirió el bastardo del Uchiha, mirando a la pelirroja que tenía entre sus manos el brazo del Hyūga y éste intentaba quitársela de encima.

—¡Me voy a tirar a éste Hyūga para que sea tu sustituto con mi hijo! ¡No te preocupes, como si lo hicieras que tonta, le enseñara muchas cosas!

Le grito a todo pulmón sin percatarse que su primo le miraba como si fuera una completa loca.

Uchiha le miro aún con el sharingan activado y al desgraciado del Hyūga. Karin giro y tiró del brazo del shinobi lista para marcharse.

—¡Karin!

—¡¿Qué?!

Karin giro para encararle cuando vio como caía del cielo una bolsa de patatas fritas, intactas eh, soltó el brazo del shinobi y cogió sus deliciosas patatas, relamió sus labios y miro de reojo al Hyūga.

—Lo siento pero ya no podrás ser el padre de mi hijo bastardo, el bastardo de su padre me quiere a su lado.

Con todo dicho giro para sentarse de nuevo el suelo y empezar a devorar con tranquilidad sus patatas.

Naruto que miraba la escena suspiro.

—¿Cuántas veces van que Karin intenta buscar un padre para tu hijo?

Sasuke Uchiha le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, se encogió de hombros.

—Venga. En posición.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

Karin sorbió con tranquilidad sus fideos mientras veía una revista de chicas, mientras Sasuke se duchaba, a decir verdad no esperaba estar embarazada, pero bueno, qué se le iba hacer se decía cuando veía su vientre. Había engordado unos kilos, no mucho pero se veía con claridad que estaba embarazada y su ropa empezaba a no valerle y por ello llevaba la mayoría de veces una camiseta de Sasuke a todas partes a pesar de que éste podía comprarle con tranquilidad ropa nueva.

Una vez terminado sus fideos se centró en la revista hasta que Sasuke salió de la ducha y le miro.

Karin le devolvió la mirada y luego se fijo de nuevo en la revista, tarareo algo desconocido hasta que saltó del sofá del salón. Sasuke saco la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para verle. Karin se sentó de nuevo y dijo.

—Sasuke, follemos.

El Uchiha le miro.

—Me acabo de duchar.

Karin rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, no estoy sucia.

—No tengo ganas.

—¡Claro que la tienes! ¡Quiero follar y vamos a follar!

—Karin, no se me parara la polla como sigas así de exigente.

—¡Quiero sexo!

—¿A esta hora?

—Son apenas las diez de la noche Sasuke. No seas nena y desnúdate.

—Hmp.

—Sasuke como no follemos te juro que haré esta convivencia imposible.

Sasuke levanto una ceja en alto, casi como retándola. La chica gruño.

—¿Por qué quieres tener sexo?

—¿Y porque no iba a quererlo?

—Karin estás embarazada.

—¿Y qué? No es como si pudieras volver a embarazarme, vamos, que no tienes súper esperma.

—Tsk.

—Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo Uchiha.

—Hn.

—Mejor. Vamos, quítate ese pantalón y vamos al asunto.

—Karin no voy a tener sexo contigo.

—¡Sasukeee!

—Puff.

—Escucha, me voy a quitar este pijama, me voy a desnudar y me abriré las piernas y espero que mientras hago esto para seducirte te quites ese hortera pijama gris que llevas.

—Estos pantalones son lo más normal y corriente y no horteras Karin.

—Tiene unos bolsillos horroroso.

—Qué va.

—Sasuke ya voy por el pijama, me falta las bragas.

—Mierda Karin, cierra las piernas.

—¡No las cerrare! Ahora, trae tu culo aquí y fóllame.

—Karin lo último que quiero es que mi hijo me agarre la polla mientras follo a su madre, así que no.

—¿Por qué iba a agarrar a _Sasu-chan_?

—¡No lo llames _Sasu-chan_!

—¡Já! Si a _Sasu-chan_ le gusta. Además, ¿Qué es eso de que nuestro hijo te agarrara el pene?

—Él está dentro ¿No?

—Sí.

—¿Y mi pene donde tiene que entrar Karin?

—Pues en la vagina genio.

—¿Y por donde saldrá nuestro hijo Karin?

—La v-a-g-i-n-a.

—…

—Oh.

—Sí. _Oh_. Así que no.

—Pero Sasuke, míralo por el lado bueno, tu hijo tocara tu pene y cuando sea mayor ya no te pedirá que la comparen entre los dos.

—¿Por qué iba querer comparar mi pene con la de mi hijo?

—Quizás porque te superara.

—Dios Karin, estás loca.

—Uhm…

—Bien, ya has cerrado las piernas.

—Sasuke estoy pensando, ¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú serás una madre loca.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?

—…

—Ah. Ya veo. Nuestro hijo nos odiara.

—Tsk.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué?

—Estoy pensando…

—Piensas mucho Karin.

—Cállate bastardo. Estoy pensando, ¿Cómo llamaremos al niño?

—…

—Creo que tiene que ser algo genial ¿Sabes? Como Yuki, o mejor, Haru, o quizás, Takeshi, uhm… oh, o Naruto.

—…

—Sasuke ¿Qué mierda haces?

—Te voy a follar a ver si por fin te callas.

—No me apetece Sasuke.

—Nadie pregunto si te apetece o no Karin.

—¡Esto se considera violación Sasuke! ¡Te demandare!

—Sí, sí, ahora, déjame ver, abre las piernas, _mierda_.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Qué Sasuke?

—…

—¿Sasuke?

—…

—Ja. ¿Estás pensando que pasaría si me pongo de parto ahora mismo no? ¿No sería gracioso? El médico se partiría de risa.

—¡Joder! ¿No te callas nunca Karin?

—…

—Oye… no llores.

—…

—Mira…oye…

—…

—Lo siento, ¿Vale?

—Te odio bastardo. Pásame un vaso de agua.

—¿Agua?

—Sí, agua Sasuke, me muero de sed, ¿o es que tengo que morir deshidratada?.

—No. Ahora lo traigo.

—Vale, y quítate esa horterada de pantalón.

—…dame paciencia Dios.

—¿Qué mierda murmuras bastardo?

—Nada.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

—Ah.

—¿Qué pasa Karin?

—Nada.

—¿Segura? No te ves bien dattebayo.

—Sí.

—…

—Tienes mala cara Karin, como si no hubieras dormido.

—Es que no he dormido genio.

—Ah. ¿Y eso porque?

—El bastardo de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa con el teme?

—Que no me deja dormir.

—…

—Toda la puta noche, cada segundo, cada momento, cuando me levanto, cuando me acuesto, cuando estoy en el baño, cambiándome, haciendo la más mínima cosa…

—¡No quiero saberlo!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Te estoy contando mi desgracia imbécil!

—¡Arg! No quiero saberlo, dattebayo, cuéntame otra cosa. ¿Cómo va el niño?

—Bien, eso creo, es demasiado silencioso.

—No va hablar desde el vientre, dattebayo.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo sé, lo que trato de decir es como si no supiera que estoy embaraza, si no me viera al espejo y no fuera consciente de mi peso diría que no estoy embarazada.

—Ah, ¿eso está bien no?

—¡No, no está bien, Naruto!

—¿No?

—Pues no, Sasuke creo que como no me pasa nada no tengo sentimientos, no me mima en nada, ni siquiera se preocupa por mí, estoy segura que si no le ofreciera mejor oferta la que de su mano hasta que olvidaría de mí.

—¿Su mano?

—Ya sabes, masturbación.

—¡Arg!

—¡Eso dice cuando le digo que estoy embaraza y tengo sentimientos!

—Vale, vale, aparte de tu fogosa relación con el teme, algo más va mal, ¿no?

—Sí. Últimamente me siento rara.

—¿Rara?

—Sí. Ya no tengo ganas de sexo, antes sí, todas las noches lo hacíamos, yo arriba, abajo, a veces en posiciones que creo que no es recomendable para el bebé.

—¡Karin!

—Tsk. Remilgado.

—…

—Como te decía, como ya no tengo ganas de sexo y solo me apetece dormir creo que Sasuke me engaña.

—¿Te engaña?

—Sí, llega muy tarde a casa, y solo para dormir eh.

—Eso no tiene nada de raro, dattebayo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde estuvo todas esas horas?

—¿Prestando servicio a la patria?

—No te creas un país.

—Karin, teme no es infiel.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé.

—Oh Dios mío.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te estas acostando con Sasuke, bastardo! ¡Te estoy contando mis desgracias y vas y te follas a mi chico! ¡Te odio!

—¡Karin!

—¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo, todo esa mierda de _voy a entrenar con Naruto_ es una farsa!

—¡No!

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Quién es el que recibe?! ¡Porque si es Sasuke te juro que le cortare el pene! Una vez le pregunte si quería probar algo nuevo y me dijo que no, que no le gustaba donde estaba mi dedo.

—¡Qué asco!

—Dios, es él ¿No? ¡Es él! Es Sasuke quien abre su culo para ti. ¡Lo mataré! ¡Sasukeee!

—¡Karin espera!

—¡No! Primero matare a ese jodido cabrón y luego te tirare a ti por las escaleras.

—¿Por las escaleras? Soy un ninja.

—Pero cualquier ninja puede morir por una estúpidas escaleras, por lo menos así no -seré sospechosa.

—¿Y Sasuke?

—¿Ahora te preocupas por ese infiel?

—No, ¿Y cómo mataras a Sasuke sin ser sospechosa?

—Nadie desconfiaría de su dulce, hermosa e inocente novia embarazada idiota.

—…

—¡¿Acaso crees que no soy bella?!

—¡Claro que lo eres! Eres guapísima.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Que eres mi primo! Lo nuestro no puede ser.

—¡No me quiero acostar contigo, dattebayo!

—Ah… ¡Sasukeeeee!

—…¿Qué?

—¡Oh, Sasuke!, Naruto quiere follar conmigo. Le he dicho que soy su prima pero no entiende, me ha estado siguiendo.

—¡Eso es mentira dattebayo!

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí idiota?

—Pues siguiéndote para…

—¡Lo ves! ¡Me ha seguido y me ha mirado lujuriosamente! ¡Está loco Sasuke!

—…¿Dobe?

—¡Es mentiraaa!

—…

—¿No me crees Sasuke? ¡Que soy tu amigo! Nunca me acostaría con tu chica embarazada, además, ¡Es mi prima!

—…

—No me mires así, es verdad, dattebayo.

—…

—Ah… ¡Hinata-chan, Sasuke me está mirando mal!

—Tsk.

—Es todo una nena, va y le llora a su chica, ¿No crees Sasuke?

—…

—En fin, ¿Vamos a casa?

—Sí.

—He comprado lencería nueva.

—…

—¿Te gusta el verde?

—…

—Y también un regalito para ti. Estoy segura que te gustara.

—…

—¿Sasuke?

—Karin, necesito _d-o-r-m-i-r_. Aunque no lo creas mi parte baja está que arde, no se puede estar toda la puta noche follando como conejos.

—¡Pero tenemos que aprovechar!

—¿El qué?

—Así no tendrás que ponerte condón Sasuke.

—¿Quieres decir que he estado follándote sin parar solo para aprovechar que no tengo que utilizar un puto condón?

—Claro, así ahorramos dinero.

—¡Tengo dinero de sobra!

—¡Tienes que ser más ahorrador, serás un padre, idiota!

—¡…!

—¡Hey! No te marches sin mí.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

—Mierda.

—…

—Mierda.

—…

—¡He dicho mierda Sasuke!

—…¿Y?

—Por lo menos di; ¿Qué te pasa amor?

—…¿Qué te pasa _amor_?

—¡No lo digas en tono irónico imbécil!

—…

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué?

—No me hace mi ropa.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿De quién crees que son las camisetas que utilizas?

—Lo que trato de decir es que ya no me hace mis pantalones, shorts, faldas…

—Vale, lo capto.

—¿No me dirás; cálmate cielo?

—¿Por qué? Te veo calmada.

—…

—Vale. Cálmate _cielo_.

—Te odio.

—Tsk.

—Venga, levántate, nos vamos de compra.

—No me apetece.

—Sasuke vamos a ir de compra y punto, tú fuiste quien creo esta situación.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, te recuerdo que por tu culpa estoy embarazada.

—Y yo te recuerdo que por culpa tuya yo te deje embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién fue la que dijo, ah, sí_, hazlo, hazlo ya_?

—Estaba ebria.

—Una ebria muy sensible por cierto.

—Eso no importa, levanta, nos vamos.

—Karin es mi día libre y lo que menos quiero es ir a una puta tienda de ropa. Ve tu sola.

—¿Y si me pasa algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¡Un accidente!

—No te pasara nada. Konoha es segura.

—…si no vienes conmigo te juro que hablare con Naruto para que te mande a misiones estúpidas.

—…

—Bien, cierra la puerta.

—…

—Ah mira. ¿No te parece bonita esa falda?

—Es cortísima.

—¡Ah!, esa camiseta me encanta.

—Es transparente.

—¡Ains, ese short!

—Karin, escúchame bien, hemos venido por ropa que te haga.

—Ese short seguro que me hace.

—Por supuesto, después del embarazo.

—Imbécil.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ese vestido?

—Es para embarazadas.

—Karin, tú _estás_ embarazada.

—Pero es feo.

—Mierda.

—Aquí, entremos aquí y veamos que más hay.

—…

—Uhm. Me gusta ese vestido.

—Es presentable. Cómpralo.

—…ah, esa camiseta también.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué?

—La camiseta dice _jódete_ Karin.

—Por eso solo la usare contigo.

—Tsk.

—Disculpe.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Mire es que busco ropa, concretamente todo.

—¿Todo?

—Sí, sujetador, bragas, pantalones, camisetas. Todo.

—Oh.

—Es que estoy embarazada y no me hace nada.

—Lo comprendo, serán unos mellizos preciosos.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir?!

—…¿Perdón?

—¡Sasuke esta arpía me ha llamado gorda!

—…dile que solo estás embarazada.

—¡Perra! Solo estoy esperando de uno.

—Lo siento señora, no era mí..

—¡Y no soy señora! ¡Este bastardo aun no me ha pedido matrimonio! ¡Qué falta de respeto!

—¡L-Lo siento!

—¡Nos vamos Sasuke, está dependienta es estúpida!

—N-No se marche, miré. Tenemos vestidos preciosos para las futuras madres. ¿No le gusta ese?

—¿El de manga corta?

—¡Sí, ese!

—¡Es horrible!

—Uhm…¿Y ese rojo?

—…Esta pasable. Muéstrame más.

—Por supuesto.

—Ah, Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—No se te ocurra marcharte.

—Tsk.

—¿Qué clase de lencería le gustaría?

—Pues veras…

—La normal, que no sea demasiado vistosa.

—¡No te metas Sasuke!

—Uhm, ¿Decía señorita?

—Quiero un sujetador bonito, unas bragas de encaje.

—Lo comprendo, para seducir a su novio.

—¡Por supuesto que no, perra! Es para ver que sigo siendo bella a pesar de estar gorda.

—…sí, ya veo.

—Ah, también quiero algún bóxer.

—¿Para su chico?

—Por supuesto, para quien más sino, ¿Para mi perro?

—¿De qué color los quiere?

—Ja. Que sean color amarillo, rosa y por favor, de color rojo.

—Pero su pareja no tiene cara que le agrade mucho esos colores.

—¿Y qué cara tiene entonces?

—…nada. Nada. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, déjame sola, me vestiré.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Sasuke!

—…¿Hn?

—¿Tú crees que este sujetador es muy pequeño?

—No solo es pequeño Karin, parece que tus pechos están siendo torturados.

—¡Bastardo!

—Venga, quítate ese sujetador y cómprate uno acorde a tu talla.

—Ay, no llego.

—¿Qué?

—Quítamelo.

—…Dios…

—No murmures solo Uchiha.

—¡Tsk!

—¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay!

—…¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada, solo que… ¡ay!

—Mierda Karin, ¿Qué coño pasa?

—_Tu_ hijo.

—¿Qué pasa con _mi hijo_?

—No te atrevas a decírmelo en ese tono Sasuke, ¡te lo advierto!

—…

—Me ha dado una patada.

—…¿Haber?

—¡No pongas tus asquerosas manos en mi vientre!

—¡Karin no me muerdas joder!

—¿S-Señorita?

—¡Vete! ¿No ves que estamos teniendo una linda conversación? ¡Perra!

—…¿Alguna vez tus putas hormonas dejaran de joderme la existencia, Karin?

—…Eres cruel. Te odio bastardo.

—…no llores.

—¡Claro que lloro! ¡Me has maltratado! Me marcho.

—Por lo menos vístete Karin.

—¡No quiero!

—…¡Señorita por favor póngase por lo menos su sujetador!

—¡Él me ha dicho que no me hace! ¡Es cruel!

—…¡Señor!

—¡Tsk! ¡Dios!

—Por favor señor, dígale a su novia que se ponga algo encima.

—…

—Le están viendo todos.

—…¿Ese hijo de puta acaba de ver a mi mujer embarazada y tocarse el pene?

—…¿Perdón?

—¡Mierda Karin, vístete de una puñetera vez!

—¡Nooo!

—Mira, si te vistes te invitare a un restaurante.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, sí.

—Con un sí basta, idiota.

—Sí…

—¿Qué camiseta me compro?

—…¿No sé?

—¡Qué idiota eres Sasuke!

—Dios, Dios…

—¡No te hables a ti mismo, pareces un demente!

—…¿Me ha llamado loco a mí precisamente ella?

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡No te escucho!

—…nada, nada, que quizás tengas hambre. ¿No?

—Ahora que lo dices sí, tengo hambre, vamos.

—Karin…

—¿Sí cariño?

—…hn…ponte por lo que más quieras una puta camiseta.

—¡Vale!

—…esa no te hace.

—¡…!

—¿Por qué intentas ponerte algo que no te hará por más que lo intentes?

—Has deformado mi cuerpo imbécil.

—Sí, sí.

—¡Con un sí basta!

—No chilles.

—Te odio, te odio.

—Ya veo, lo has dejado muy claro. Mira, ¿Qué te parece está?

—¡Es horrible, tu novio insensible!

—…vale, vale, ponte esto.

—¿Tu camiseta?

—Sí.

—Pero caminaras medio desnudo.

—Hn.

—¡Qué nudista eres Sasuke!

—Oye, ¿Dónde vas?

—¡Lejos de ti, está claro! Me avergüenzas con esas _pintas_. Dios, qué ridículo haces Uchiha.

—¡…!

—¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? Está rojísimo.

—…

—Señor…¿Me oye?

—¿Hay algún hospital por aquí cerca?

—¿Qué?

—He preguntado si hay algún hospital por aquí.

—Sí, lo hay.

—Bien, si vuelve esa loca dígale que me marche al hospital para hacerme una vasectomía y no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—…vale… ¿Señor?

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento _muchísimo_ por usted.

—…yo igual.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

—¡Sasuke levántate!

—…hn…

—¡Sasuke!

—…

—¡Cómo no te levantes triturare tu hombría con el exprimidor!

—…¿Qué?

—Buenos días mi amor.

—…

—¡Di por lo menos buenos días!

—Buenos días.

—¡Qué seriedad a esta hora Uchiha!

—¿Qué quieres Karin?

—Nada, solo quería conversar contigo.

—…¿Me has despertado por esa estupidez?

—¡Idiota!

—¿Ya empezamos con los insultos?

—Es que me desesperas Sasuke. Eres demasiado serio. Eres idiota. Duermes mucho, no me haces caso para nada. En fin, eres un novio de lo más, muchísimo, estúpido, pero te quiero.

—Qué _bonito_.

—Lo sé, siempre soy yo la que te dice que te quiere, ¿verdad?

—…

—Pero aparte de eso, tenemos que ir al médico.

—¿Ya estás de parto?

—¿Por qué pareces tan feliz idiota?

—…¿Lo estás o no?

—Claro que no, apenas llevo cuatro meses de embarazo.

—No lo recuerdes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, pregunte ¿Dónde vamos Karin?

—Ah, qué lindo.

—…

—Vamos al médico para que haga la revisión.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, otra vez.

—…_ah_…

—No suspires. Venga, te esperare fuera y espero por tu bien que está vez digas o preguntes algo al médico, porque cada vez que vamos parece que no te importa nada tu hijo.

—Créeme Karin, pienso muchísimo en mi hijo y en ti.

—¡Ay! Qué bonito Sasuke. Te quiero.

—…hm.

—Ponte algo, vamos.

—Sí. Ve saliendo ahora te alcanzo.

—Vale. Sasuke.

—¿Hn?

—Sé que no he sido la mejor novia estos últimos días, que te he puteado muchísimo…

—¿Lo has notado?

—No digas nada, que estropeas mi confesión. Como iba diciendo, que te he puteado mucho, pero quiero que sepas que aparte de eso eres un gran novio, quizás un poco desquiciante, pero no se puede hacer nada.

—Lo mismo opino Karin.

—Vamos, vamos. ¿Sabes?

—…

—A veces me pregunto a quien se parecerá nuestro hijo. ¿A ti? ¿O a mí?

—…

—¿Qué personalidad tendrá? ¿Sera difícil criarlo?

—…

—¡Oh! ¿Y si cargo tu maldita personalidad de anti social? ¿No crees que sería penoso?

—…

—Pero si es como yo, deslumbrante, bella, única sería estupendo.

—No te alagues tu sola.

—¡Tsk! Mira.

—¿Qué? … ¿Por qué me levantas ese dedo?

—Porque eres irritante.

—…_ah_…

—No suspires Uchiha. Coge esto.

—¿Qué demonios traes en el bolso?

—Cosas necesarias.

—¿Kunais? ¿Jutte? ¿Shuriken? …¿Mi katana?

—…

—¿Qué hace mi katana en tu bolso Karin?

—Me gusta sentirme segura.

—¿Qué?

—Es que he estado pensando Sasuke, no es seguro para mí andar desprovista de armas, quiero decir, llevo al único Uchiha aparte de ti, en mi vientre. Seguro que corro muchos riesgos ¿Sabes?

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Contigo? ¿Qué quieres decir? A ti nadie te secuestraria, no seas niña. Además tú puedes defenderte.

—Quiero decir Karin, que yo puedo tranquilamente vencer a tus imaginarios y locos enemigos.

—Nunca se sabe Sasuke, estoy dudando de tu nivel.

—¿Qué?

—Es que últimamente pareces cansado y eso es importante en un ninja.

—Me pregunto por qué tendré _esa_ apariencia.

—Yo también, si te mimo en todo.

—…_ah_…

—No suspires, Sasuke, no lo hagas.

—Sí.

—Ah, mira, ya hemos llegado. Espero que no nos toque ese maniático médico, parece siempre irritado.

—Será por su trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Por atender a lunáticas embarazadas.

—Sí, seguro que es eso, es que algunas embarazadas son extremas, ¿No te parece?

—…¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?

—Claro.

—Sí, algunas mujeres embarazadas son realmente extremas, son locas, dan ganas de golpearlas, muchas, _muchísimas_ ganas, pero que no puedes solo porque está embarazada, ¡que locas!

—No te exaltes Sasuke, no dejare que ninguna embarazada se te acerque, hay tantas poco cuerdas por aquí.

—…

—Oh, nuestro turno. Vamos.

—Sí.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Hn?

—Prométeme que nos marcharemos si el médico está de nuevo irritado.

—Créeme Karin, es lo que el médico querrá con todo su ser.

—Perdón… ¡Hola!

—…oh. _Ustedes_.

—Buenos días, Takashi-san.

—Buenos días Karin-san.

—…

—Buenos días Uchiha-san.

—…

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Hoy toca revisión.

—¿Tan pronto? Creí que faltaba mucho.

—¡Qué va!

—…bien, bien, por favor Karin-san siéntese en la camilla y vaya quitándose el sujetador.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué el sujetador? ¡Si solo tiene que ver mi vientre viejo verde!

—…

—Karin-san… es para que este cómoda.

—¡Es mentira, solo quiere verme los pechos!

—¡De acuerdo! Déjese el sujetador puesto.

—…

—Viejo verde asqueroso.

—Te está oyendo Karin.

—¡Cállate Sasuke!

—Vamos a ver, ¿Cómo se ha encontrado últimamente?

—Pues verá Takashi-san, me he encontrado de maravilla, quizás un poco desanimada, ¿Verdad Sasuke?

—¿Sasuke-san?

—…sí, _muy_ desanimada.

—…comprendo…

—Pero es que, Sasuke no me comprende, estoy embarazada, a veces siento que me odia, me mira tan… tan irritado.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Y eso me duele, ¿Sabe? Por eso estoy triste muchos días.

—Comprendo. ¿Sasuke-san?

—…Takashi-san…

—Ah, comprendo Sasuke-san.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué os estáis diciendo?

—Nada Karin-san.

—Como decía, he subido de peso, me encuentro triste, pero aparte de eso he estado de lo más normal, _alegre_, alentadora.

—¿Sasuke-san?

—…Takashi-san…

—Ah, comprendo.

—Y he subido de peso.

—Lo veo, Karin-san.

—¡Ah, Takashi-san!

—¿Sí, Karin-san?

—¿Voy a engordar más?

—Por supuesto Karin-san, esto solo es una pequeña parte del embarazado, con los días venideros usted aumentara de peso considerablemente, se le hincharan los pies, y quizás cambiara su humor.

—¿Todavía más?

—Sí, Sasuke-san.

—…_ah_…

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Karin-san?

—¡No puedo engordar más, maldita sea! ¡Apenas puedo andar! Creo que soy un maldito pato. No me hace las ropas, no dejo de comer cosas asquerosas.

—¿Y porque las come?

—¡Porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo, idiota!

—…Karin-san…

—¡Cállese! No entendéis mi dolor, usted Takashi-san solo me ve una vez al mes.

—Gracias a Dios…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Vosotros dos queréis deshaceros de mí! ¡Ayuda!

—¡Karin-san!

—¡Ayudadme! ¡Mi novio y mi médico quieren asesinarme!

—¡Karin-san!

—¡Me está tocando, oh Dios, me quiere violar!

—¡Sasuke-san!

—…Takashi-san…

—¿Cómo puede intentar deshacerse de una persona tan linda como yo?

—¿Karin-san?

—Si yo soy todo amor.

—No lo dudo Karin-san…

—¡No me trate como una idiota!

—…

—¡Sasuke! ¡Pásame mi bolso! ¡Te dije que corría peligro! Este médico quiero a mi hijo.

—Karin…

—¡Pásame el bolso Uchiha, o si no haré tu existencia imposible!

—¡Sasuke-san no le pase el bolso!

—¡Dónde, dónde, dónde!

—¿El qué?

—¡¿Dónde está tu maldita katana?!

—En el bolso Karin.

—¡¿Katana?!

—¡Escuche bien, médico infernal, más le vale no quitarme a mi hijo o lo asesinare aquí y ahora!

—¡Yo no quiero su hijo!

—¡¿Qué malo tiene mi hijo para que no lo quiera?!

—¡Enfermera!

—¡Cállese!

—¡Enfermera!

—¡Sasuke, cállale la boca!

—…

—¡Sasuke!

—Takashi-san.

—Sasuke-san.

—Mantenga la calma, Takashi-san.

—¡No puedo calmarme Sasuke-san! ¡Su novia tiene una katana!

—No sabe usarla.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No se necesita clase para empuñarla!

—…no corre mucho.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Quiero decir que si se marcha le será difícil para ella seguirle.

—¡No pienso huir de mi consulta!

—Takashi-san…

—¡Nada de _Takashi-san_, Sasuke-san!

—¡Sasuke, bastardo! ¡¿Qué cuchicheáis?!

—…nada Karin, solo intento meter al médico en un genjutsu.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Mándalo a la mierda!

—¡Sasuke-san!

—…

—¡Sasuke-san!

—…le mandaré a un mundo feliz.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí. Donde mi novia no está embarazada.

—Eso debe ser el cielo…

—Creo que sí. Eso debe ser el cielo.

—¿Por qué no se mete usted en un genjutsu, Sasuke-san?

—¿Cree que si pudiera no lo habría hecho hace mucho?

—Ah. El Sharingan es una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, ¿No?

—No, el sharingan no es ninguna maldición, lo es _ella_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré atrapado?

—Unas horas.

—Vale, vale.

—…

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Hn?

—¿Por qué le medico tiene una sonrisa? ¿No lo has mandado a un genjutsu?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—No te preocupes, sufrirá mucho.

—¡Tsk! Yo quería destrozarlo por intentar robar a mi hijo.

—Todavía no has dado a luz.

—¡Ya! Pero quizás tenía planeado secuestrarme para luego robar mi hijo.

—…seguro.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscar otro médico.

—…

—Sasuke.

—…

—Eres el mejor.

—…

—Gracias por salvarme.

—…_ah_…


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

—¡Sasuke!

—…

—¡Sasuke, deja esa maldita planta de tomate y ven!

—…

—¡Sasuke joder!

—…¿Qué?

—¡Creo que he roto aguas!

—…

—¡Mierda Sasuke, no limpiare esa maldita tierra!

—¿Cómo que crees que has roto aguas?

—¡¿No ves?! Estoy mojada.

—…

—¡He roto aguas!

—…llevas cinco meses de embarazo. _No_ puedes haber roto aguas.

—¡¿Quién es la embarazada aquí so memo?!

—…_tú_. Tú eres la embarazada.

—¡Pues has caso a la futura madre y mira bien! ¡He roto aguas!

—Te he escuchado la primera vez, Karin. Déjame ver.

—¡¿Qué quieres ver?! ¿La cabeza de tu hijo saliendo de mi vagina? ¡Dios Sasuke, llévame a un médico!

—…¿Tienes contracciones?

—¡¿Acaso eres un puto médico?! …¡No escucho la respuesta imbécil!

—…no, no soy médico. Pero he leído algo sobre el tema Karin.

—¡Y decías que no tienes tiempo para mí, mentiroso!

—…¿Lo ves?

—¿El qué? ¿Mi vagina? ¡No genio!

—No, no tienes dolores, no estás de parto, creo que solo has sufrido una pérdida de orina.

—¿Me estás llamando sucia, Uchiha?

—…

—¡Responde!

—¡Solo te has meado joder!

—¡No lo digas!

—…

—¿En serio solo es pis?

—Sí Karin. Solo es un _pis_.

—Uy, que susto ¿No?

—…

—Creí que me pondría de parto en el suelo del salón.

—…


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

—Ne, Sasuke.

—…

—Sasuke.

—…

—¡Sasuke!

—…¿Qué Karin?

—Creo que últimamente te ves deprimido.

—…¿en serio?

—Sí. ¿Estás triste?

—No, no estoy triste.

—Sabes que puedes contarme todo, ¿No? Al fin y al cabo soy la mujer de tu primer hijo.

—No estoy triste Karin.

—¡Eso siempre dicen los mentirosos, _no_ a todo! ¡Venga! Cuéntame que te entristece.

—…

—¡Sasuke!

—…no tengo nada.

—¡Así no puedo confiar en ti!

—Yo no sé ningún secreto tuyo.

—¡Es que tú no has preguntado!

—…hn

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Nada realmente.

—¿O sea que no te preocupas por el pasado de tu chica? Mierda Sasuke, tienes tanto sentimiento y curiosidad como una piedra.

—Ah… _seguro_.

—¡Eso no es un alago!

—No me lo tomé como tal Karin.

—De verdad no sé qué hago contigo. Debería irme de tu lado.

—…

—Eres pero tan, tan _importable_ Sasuke.

—…

—Que creo que solo utilizas mi cuerpo para tus sucios actos.

—¡…!

—Solo quieres acostarte conmigo.

—Espera, espera, ¿Cómo hemos saltado de la tristeza al sexo?

—¡Lo ves! Hasta lo admites. Sé que soy guapísima pero no imagine tanto como para que enloquecieras por mi apariencia, pero Sasuke entiende, estoy realmente cansada y lo que menos me apetece es acostarme contigo. Tampoco es como si fueras un gran amante.

—…

—Ne Sasuke.

—…¿Sí?

—¿Por qué eres tan guapo?

—¿Qué?

—Es que tienes un pelo precioso _desgraciado_.

—¿Hn?

—Y mierda, una piel realmente pálida, casi como la de una mujer. ¿Estás seguro que no te hiciste un cambio de sexo para ser hombre?

—Karin, si me hubiera hecho un cambio de sexo estoy seguro que _no_ estarías embarazada.

—Pero quizás utilizaste semen de otra persona.

—¿De quién? ¿De un perro?

—¡Sasuke, Dios!

—…

—¡¿En serio utilizaste semen de perro para embarazarme?!

—…

—¡Sasuke! ¡Que lo que saldrá de mí no será humano estúpido! ¡Será perro humanoide! O como se llame.

—…no estás embarazada de un perro Karin. Yo te _preñe_ y punto.

—¡No soy tu perra para quedar preñada!

—Vale. Yo puse mi semilla en tu interior y esta gemino.

—…¡Eso sonó tan ecologista!

—¡Vale! ¡Te hice el amor y mi semen se fue hasta tu maldito ovulo y creo al niño!

—¡No lo digas así!

—¡De acuerdo!

—…

—…

—Ne, Sasuke.

—¿Qué Karin?

—¿No deberíamos dar un paseo? Estoy aburrida.

—¿Aburrida? Ni en un millón de años podría sacar esa conclusión.


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

—Sasuke creo que esa zorra sigue enamorada de ti.

—…¿Qué?

—¡Esa puta zorra Sasuke! ¿Te la has tirado?

—…¿De qué diablos hablas?

—¡¿Me has sido infiel con esa _putita_ Sasuke?!

—¡¿_Qué_ puta Karin?!

—¡Esa!

—…¿Sakura?

—¡Y le llamas por su nombre! ¡Que cabrón!

—…era mi compañera de equipo.

—¿Te la has follado?

—…¿Qué?

—Mierda, te la has tirado y has dejado que me haga amiga de ella. _¡Cínico!_

—¡Pero ni siquiera es tu amiga!

—¡Claro! Y ahora mucho menos. ¡Ve y dile que lo vuestro ha terminado!

—¡No voy a terminar nada Karin!

—…¿Y piensas seguir con ella a pesar de que yo llevo a tu bastardo?

—…escucha Karin…

—¡No! Entonces yo me tirare a tu sensei y ya verás que no te gustara tenerlo de amigo.

—Kakashi está con Anko, no le van las preñadas.

—¡Es por tu culpa!

—…¿El qué?

—¡Estoy segura que si no estuviera embarazada me lo hubiera tirado!

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—…

—No me lo puedo creer, y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro iba a un lado, pero me equivoque.

—…

—¡Conseguiré un padre para mi hijo! ¡Tú puedes largarte!

—…

—¡Ah! ¡Inuzuka ven acá!

—…¿Qué?

—¡Acércate más!

—…

—¡Qué no muerdo!

—Ya, _eso_ dices.

—¡¿Qué has dicho bastardo Uchiha?!

—…

—¡Inuzuka!

—¡Vale, vale, ya voy pero cierra el pico!

—¡No me digas que me calle asqueroso perro!

—¡Hey! Que no te haré el favor que me quieras pedir.

—¡No te pediré ningún favor! Yo te haré uno.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Sí! Estoy seguro que un virgen como tú lo agradecerá.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

—¡P-Por supuesto! Soy un macho.

—Hun. ¿Seguro?

—¡Claro!

—…¿Y cómo se llamaba?

—…¡Hana!

—¿Conoces a alguna Hana, Sasuke?

—…creo que su hermana se llama así.

—¡Puaj! ¡Te has tirado a tu hermana!

—¡Baja la voz, idiota!

—Por más que me llames idiota yo no me he tirado a mi hermano.

—Es porque no tienes Karin.

—…eso _dolió_ Sasuke.

—…

—¿Estás llorando, chica?

—…¡No me llames _chica_ perro!

—¡Es que no sé tu nombre!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si seré tu futura esposa!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No te acuerdas?

—¿De qué?

—Aquella bonita mañana en la que nos encontramos. Estaba tan guapo con esa ropa de shinobi.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Sí! Me dijiste que era preciosa y luego de dos días lo hicimos.

—¿El qué hicimos?

—…¿No te acuerdas de nuestra noche de pasión?

—…¿Pasión?

—¡Aquella noche deje que me quitaras lo más precioso para toda mujer!

—¿…?

—¡Mi virginidad!

—¿Te quite la virginidad? ¡Mierda!

—¡Qué triste! Me has dejado embarazada y no recuerdas que me prometiste matrimonio, ¡y encima con aquel _tamaño_ de misión!

—¿Era una misión riesgosa?

—¡Mucho! ¡Clase _S_!

—¡Oh, la recuerdo!... pero cuéntame más.

—Tenías que atrapar a un ladrón, pero no cualquier ladrón, el rey de los ladrones.

—¡Oh, oh, sigue!

—Luchaste con él y lo derrotaste ya que eres un fantástico shinobi.

—¡Por supuesto, soy el mejor!

—Me prometiste que volverías por mí y nos casaríamos.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Ay, perdóname cariño!

—¡No sé si deba hacerlo! Me has hecho mucho daño.

—Te prometo que será la última vez, ¡perdóname!

—De acuerdo, vamos, dame ese grandísimo anillo que me enseñaste en su momento.

—¿Qué anillo?

—¿Te has olvidado de eso también?

—…¡No! Lo tengo en casa, te lo traeré.

—¡Ve, corriendo!

—¡Sí cariño!

—…

—Sasuke.

—¿Hn?

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Por qué iba estarlo?

—Me casare con él y será el padre de tu bastardo.

—…hn…

—¿No dirás nada en serio?

—No me acosté con Sakura.

—¡Vale, te perdono!

—¿No te ibas a casar con Inuzuka?

—¡Lo nuestro nunca iba a poder ser! Vamos, tienes que prepararme algo para comer.

.

—¡Qué mierda haces Kiba!

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está el anillo que te regalo papá cuando os casasteis?

—¡Ese desgraciado no me regalo nada!

—¡Ay, he perdido el anillo de mi prometida!

—¿Qué prometida?

—¡La que deje embarazada!

—…¿Qué?

—¡Ay, ay, mamá! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—¡Has dejado preñada a una chica y no me las presentado idiota!


End file.
